Blog użytkownika:Magical Kitty Lady/Opko
Roździał 1 - Daleko jeszcze? - Zapytała Wendy - Nie już blisko, patrz - Odpowiedziała Alex - Aha. Daleko jeszcze? - Znowu Wendy - Pytałaś 5 sekund temu. - Daleko jeszcze? - TAK - Każdy by się wkurzył - Dojechaliśmy - powiedziała mama - Wreszcie - wkurzony ludź - Zajmuje pokój przy schodach! - Alex poszła się rozpakować, w końcu wyjęłą grubą książkę, znalazła stronę i przeczytała coś (nie zobaczycie co bo mua jest leniem. HINT: coś o miraculach) Next day (tak ładnie po angielsku), w szkole (polak) - Cześć jestem Marinette - Marinette, a kto? IVONA? Alex coś zauważyła (a co mam się wstrzymywać z fabułą, co ja Zagtoon, żeby przez 20 rozdziałów nie było konkretnej fabuły?) - A ja Alex. Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Raczej tak - bo to opko nie ma być zboczone - Czy jesteś biedronką? - powiedziedziala ciszej oczywyście - To zależy - Od czego? Wystarczy powiedzieć tak albo nie, bo nie mam miliona lat na czekanie, i ty raczej też nie. - No dooobra... Te A Ka - Ja jestem the best, ta szybkość oszałamie mnie, bo to mój w szkole pierwszy dzień, a niektórzy się męczą z tym - Skąd wiesz o tym? - No wiesz masz kolczyki, co akurat przypatkowo znalazły się w mojej książeczce, co przypadkiem mam przy sobie teraz. Chyba strzelałam. - Pokaż te książkę chcę popaczać - Masz, masz, masz, masz, masz, masz, masz - A no rzeczywiście. Przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł... - Jaki? - Żeby dowiedzieć się kim jest Kicia Pusia - Przyjmuje zapłate w pieniądzach lub ciachach - Moi rodzice mają cukiernie, więc wybieram drugą opcje - Po lekcji sprawdze, bo za 5 sekund bedzie dzwonek lekcja, lekcja i po lekcji - Tuturu, chodze sobie i wcale nic nie szukam na nikim tralala - A że to s.z.k.o.ł.a to nikt nie usłyszał - O, coś mam. Czeeeeeść - Yyyyy... cześć - (prawie) normalny człowiek, który usłyszał o 4 e za dużo. Alex przepaczałkowała (używam moich słów) - Mam pytanie - Jakie? - Czy ty jesteś Czarnym kotem? - Może - Czemu, czemu? Potrzebuje 10% więcej zapłaty. Powiedz tak lub nie\ - 1. Bo nie ma dżemu, 2. Kto zapłacił żeby się dowiedzieć - Ja zapytałam pierwsza, więc ty odpowiadasz pierwszy. - Eh... Tak. Teraz ty - Poczekaj najpierw: aha aha oł je. Ok. Ta dziewczyna której zobaczysz zdjęcie za chwile - Nie Alya, nie Alya - Powiedział ze złożonymi rękami - Nie Alya... WHAT?! - I tu mu szczena opada rozdział 2 - Ona? Serio? - Alex zobaczyła coś przez okno - A tak w ogóle to skąd wiesz, że to ja - Stąd, że za jakieś 5 sekund się przemienisz - ? - Odwróć się kretynie - Aha. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - Teraz mam 1000000000...0000...00000000% pewności - Adrien poszedł walczyć, Alex też tam poszła. Biedra i Chat Norris walczyli, walczyli, walczyli, walczyli ... walczyli i walczyli. - Serio? - Alex podeszła jednym ruchem powaliła Złego (tak, nazywa się Zły. Hmmm... zły Zły) i zrobiła takie wykończenie, każdy kto ogląda fajne filmy to wie o co cho. Potem rozwaliła buty (Won do Dajszmana po inne) i oczyściła Akumsa. Teraz prosze sobie wyobrazić mine biedry (kot przypomniał sobie, że miał do Tesco jechać, więc poszedł). Alex (z pierszej) Idę do domu i wyrosło mi coś przed nosem, mam nadzieje, że to tylko akuma, a nie to co myślę (teraz się zastanawiacie jakie ZUO wymyśliłam). Dzwonie gdzieś -*tuum tuum tuum tuum* Ratuj! - Od czego? - Od... Jak przyjdziesz zobaczysz, bo w sumie nie wiem co to jest - Gdzie jesteś? - Na obżeżach - Co ty tam robisz? - Mieszkam. Idź jusz Marinette Ej, coś się chyba dzieje, bo widze koteła przez okno. - Tikki, kropkuj! - Wyszłam przez balkon i biegłam/szłam/leciałam (niepotrzebne skreślić) za kotem. Jak już byliśmy na miejscu, zobaczyłam coś dziwnego - Eeee... mam wrażenie, że to nie akuma Wendy Idę oglądać Niebezpiecznego Henryka (lubie ten serial). Biore chipsy z kuchni. Widze przez okno Biedronke, Czarnego kota i Alex koło jakiegoś potwora. Spokojnie włanczam telewizje... Zaraz, co? Alex... potwór... Taa, wszystko jasne. - Alex, dobrze wiesz, że ja wiem, więc laserkiem go! (Laserkiem go = mój ulubiony tekst) C.D.N lub T.B.C, jak kto woli (To Be Continued) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania